Percy Jackson Guardian of Artemis Hunt
by PerfectPercyStory's
Summary: When everyone, even Annabeth, left Percy for his half-brother Evan, he decided to go home looking for comfort. He went to his parents house only to discover that they died in a fire. With nothing to live for he asks the gods to die, until Zeus names him Guardian of the hunt!
1. Percys wish

Percy Jackson Guardian of Artemis Hunt

Chapter 1

Percy's Wish

**I don't own PJO...Yet**

**Throne room**

**Percy's Pov**

I stood up and asked them to Kill me.

"Why?" Zeus asked.

"Well it began three weeks ago..." I said.

~~~~_Flashb_ack~~~~~

_I was in my cabin when I heard a scream from the forest, I quickly grabbed riptide and headed towards the scream. When I got there I saw a kid about to get killed by a Fury, so I ran towards him as quick as I can and I tried to slice at it, but it was blocked as I tripped the fury. While I was on the floor, I was about to stab it until the kid pushed me took my weapon and killed it and just as he pushed me the campers came and it looked like I was on the floor while he killed the Fury. Well you can imagine how they responded seeing a un-trained demigod Killing a fury while the hero is on his butt._

_ On the next day he got claimed by guess who, thats right Poseidon. Thats when it began. The following days I got blamed for things I didn't do, like killing all of Demeter's cabin's plants. Which got Katie mad and she ignored me. Then I was blamed for burning Juniper's tree. She ignored me as well as Grover, they started calling me Percy the tree burner. And the most hurtful was when the hunt came to camp and I got blamed for putting a camera in their bathroom, followed by my next name Peeping Percy._

_ But I didn't care, I still had Thalia, Nico, the Stolls, and surprisingly Clarisse. But Thalia and Nico were always gone, the Stolls always were busy with pranks, Clarisse was always training with the other children, and Annabeth was getting distant from me. _

_She kept saying things like, she had to go to Olympus, Im drawing pictures for my next building, or I'm sleepy. But I know shes lying to me. I didn't question her motives, but I found out the hard way. I was about to propose to Annabeth after 3 years of dating. I got a ring that was engraved saying "Seaweed brain and Wise girl forever". So I walked towards our favorite spot, when I saw a blonde girl with my half- brother Evan, probably a new camper. _

_Until I got up close to hear them talk. "Why don't you just dump my brother already, everyone knows I'm better than him after all I killed a fury." Evan said with his proud ego. "I know right, I only went out with him for the spotlight of being the hero's girlfriend, but now his 15 minutes of fame are over. Next time I see him I'm going to dump him." The girl who I guess is Annabeth said. When I stepped out of the bushes, Evan smirked, while Annabeth had a look of fear._

_ "Theres no need Annabeth, I heard everything." I took out the ring and showed it to her. "I guess I was stupid to actually think you'll marry me." I said._

_ "You were going to propose?" Annabeth asked with tears coming out her eyes._

_ "Yes I was past tense as in I'm not going to anymore." I said. _

_"Hah just leave Percy, theres no one here at camp who even likes you anymore even Annabeth." Evan said._

_ I got mad and I sent a 50ft wave at him, just as the camper came for their swimming class. Chiron looked outraged and yelled, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING PERCY! YOUR ACTING LIKE A IDIOT! WHY'D YOU ATTACK OUR HERO LIKE THAT!?" He screamed. _

_Than thats it, I thought, I'm not a hero anymore. He's right, so I took out riptide and stabbed a tree through the ring and said this, "I bind the sword of heroes until the next hero arrives and pull you out." I said loud enough for everyone to hear. "Percy what are you doing?!" Chiron asked as well as a few other campers ."I am no longer your hero, for I am not needed no more." I said. "Where are you going?" Annabeth asked still crying,. I didn't answer her, I just walked towards the ocean until it covered me up._

_I swam towards my house near Montauk beach, then I walked towards my house only to find out that it burned down, killing my parents as well. So I mourned for them for a few days. Then I just walked towards New York, killing hundreds of monsters. After the fourth day in new york I decided to die. And now I'm here._

_~~~~~~~~Flashback over~~~~~~~_

''Evan took everything from me, even Annabeth. My parents are dead. And my friends left me. I have nothing to live for, so please kill me." I begged.

Zeus looked at Artemis for a long time like he was having a mental conversation with her. Zeus looked like he won by the look on his face. "So are you saying that if you have a purpose in life you will have a reason to live?" Zeus asked.

"Well, Yeah I guess." I answered. Zeus smiled while Artemis frowned.

"Percy Jackson I am making you the guardian of the hunt," Zeus said. I must of had a stupid face since some gods chuckled at me.

"If you even try to flirt or kiss any of the hunters I will turn you into a jack rabbit!" Artemis told me.

"I, Percy Jackson swear on the River styx and on Lord Chaos name that I shall protect the Hunt and milady's life with my life," I said.

"Percy, its not wise to swear by the Creator's na-"

******''Who swore by my name?'' ****A deep, but powerful voice asked.**

"I did Lord Chaos," I said.

******"Why did you?" ****He asked.**

"To be honest I don't know, it just felt like the right thing to do,'' I answered.

******"Interesting, I shall accept your oath, but be warned if you break it, you shall be erased from history. Understand?" ****He asked me again.**

"Yes Lord Chaos," I said.

******"Before I leave I shall bless you for being the first to swear by my name." ****Chaos said.**

"Thank you,'' I said.

******"My blessing shall enhance you skills ten fold and give you the grace of a hunter with the strength of 1,000,000,000,000 gods and for my amusement, a pair of void wings."**

"Void wings?" As soon as I said that, a pair of black angel wings grew out of my back.

******"Goodbye Percy and good luck." ****Chaos said as he disappeared.**

"Well errm, that was rather unexpected."Very well then Council dismissed.''Zeus said. Lighting bolt struck him and he flew upwards *cough*drama queen*cough* The gods laughed at my Little joke.

Hestia walked up towards me. "Percy be my champion for you are truly a one of a kind person," she asked.

''I will be glad to be you champion,'' I said happily.

She smiled and touched my forehead giving me the power over fire and the power to summon food. She then flashed away.

Next came Athena. "Percy I'm really sorry how my daughter acted, I never would of thought that SHE would dump you for another person. Please accept my apology and accept my blessing percy" she said.

I responded "Its ok Athena, its not your fault. And I will gladly accept your blessing." I said.

She blessed me with the power of thinking quick on my feet, with knowledge, and to plan a stagey. I can think up plans for any situation now.

I was about to leave until Aphrodite came over and said "I'm sorry it didn't work out with you and Annabeth, so here's my blessing." She said.

"WAIT NOO-!" I was too late.

A puff of pink smoke covered me as I felt like my muscles grew a inch, I became 6,5 ft tall, and I felt my abs change from a 6 pack to a 8 pack. When the smoke cleared Aphrodite just stared at me drooling. Then I saw her eyes filled with lust, so I Quickly ran before she did.

I just thought about how Artemis never told me where to go! But then I heard a voice in my head and it said "_Percy I would have blessed you, but I can't do it right now, since I'm busy delivering this mail. So I'm going to do mentally. I, Hermes got of travelers and roads bless Percy Jackson. Bye perce!"_ After that I felt him leave my mind. I thought where Artemis was and I automatically knew where she was thanks to Hermes blessing, The park of course!

I was about to say something until I remember Chaos blessing about being as graceful as a Hunter so I climbed up a tree and eavesdropped on them.

"-This is not a regular Male he is a decent one who saved my life before, so treat him nicely.." Artemis said.

"Why is he staying here?" A huntress asked.

"Lord Zeus said that we need a bit more protection, so he made the male into the guardian of the hunt." Artemis said and several huntresses groaned at that.

"So where is he at?" A huntress asked who turned out to be Thalia.

"Well, I ditched him at Olympus without telling him where out camp is''... Artemis said with a evil smile and the huntresses laughed at that.

So I decided to come out now, I put my sweater hoodie up for it can cover my face. I jumped out with my wings extended scaring all of the hunt.

"Hello all I am you guardian." I said.

"Whats your name?" Thalia asked.

"I'm hurt Thals you don't even remember your favorite cousin?" I said in a fake sad tone.

"Percy?!" She asked I took off my hoodie only to see Thalia running towards me for a bear hug.

"Where have you been?" She asked.

"You know here and there." I answered.

"Thalia you know this boy?" A huntresses asked.

"Well duh he is the Hero of Olympus after all.'' She smiled at the huntresses shocked faces. I heard several huntresses whispered stuff like "He's THE Percy Jackson?" or "I heard story's about him."

"Yes that's me." I said.

"So Percy's our guardian?" She asked with hope in her eyes.

"Yes Thalia, he's our guardian."Artemis said with her soft lips-WHAT AM I THINKING SHE'S A MAIDEN GODDESS!

"Very well Percy it would be best if you rest for tomorrow, Hunters to you tents!" Artemis said.

I looked for my tent but could not find one. I saw some hunters laugh at me so I knew they did something to it. So instead I went to a empty place and made a cocoon out of my wings trying to sleep for the next day.

I woke up to a girl's voice saying "Barnacle brain wake up." I noticed that the girl was Thalia.

"Fine." I said grumpily. "Where do I go to eat?" I asked.

''To the biggest tent, over there'' she said pointing towards a tent with pictures of food.

I went inside only to be disappointed for there was no food. I asked "Wheres the food?"

"Go hunt for our breakfast Percy.'' Artemis said from behind me.

"Hunt?!" I asked.

"Well yeah, how else are we supposed to get food?" She asked smugly.

"Oh I know, everyone sit down at the table," I said.

"What for?" A hunter who's name was Phoebe.

"Just do it." I answered annoyed.

"So what do you want to eat?" I asked them.

Artemis answered for them. "Bacon, Two eggs sunny die up and mashed potatoes with some turkey and orange juice." She said smirking. The huntresses laughed at her joke. while I thought about what she wanted to eat and I snapped my fingers and made it appear.

The huntresses looked at me with awe, while Thalia ate a strip of bacon and said, "OH MY GOSH, ITS GREAT!" And she dug in after she said that.

Everyone ate the food as I looked at artemis and she was VERY mad for making her joke backfire. "How'd you do that,'' Artemis snarled at me.

"Hestia blessed me with the power of fire and to summon home made food,'' I answered her.

She looked shocked because Hestia never blessed anyone so she began to eat. I conjured up a bran muffin to eat. After breakfast was bathing time I was about to go to the river before artemis stopped me and asked "What are you doing?"

"Going to bathe." I said.

"Ha ha funny, your going to wash all our dirty clothes. Since your here you might a well be useful to us, as she walked away.

A few seconds after that, I heard a hunter yelling "MONSTER ATTACK!"

******First chapter, sorry if its short every first chapter is short.**

******Review if you think this is good or I should just stop it and make a new one or did I over use the plot already.**

******REVIEW PLEASE!**

******Oh and if you want me to continue the Percy and the saviors story just tell me and I will consider it.**

******~PerfectPercyStorys**


	2. Secrets told

Percy Jackson Guardian of Artemis Hunt

Chapter 2

Secrets Told

**Rate and Review**

**I don't own PJO in anyway...yet**

**_A few seconds after that, I heard a hunter yelling "MONSTER ATTACK!"_**

**Percy's Pov**

As soon as she said monster attack, I ran towards where the hunter was pointing. As I ran pass a tree I flipped upside down quickly, and as I flipped my head landed in a pile of horse crap. Then my head hit the tree while swinging. Once I woke up still hanging upside down by me feet, I heard laughter.

It was the hunters and milady.**(A/N Im going to start calling Artemis milady)**

"Your right Thalia, that was entertaining," Artemis said.

"Percy you will regret ever coming here, because the hunters here had no means of entertainment, until you came along." Thalia said with a evil smile plastered on her face.

I paled when she said that, "So there's no monster attack''? I asked.

"Jeez you really are a seaweed brain!" Thalia laughed.

I frowned at that. "I can get off whenever I want to." I said.

"How so?" Thalia mocked.

I summoned fire in my hand, then shot it at the rope. Sadly, once I fell I landed on the pile of horse crap, which made the hunt laugh even more

"I cant believe you fell for it, you already told us you had power over fire ,we just lured you onto freeing yourself so you can face plant onto the horse crap!" A hunter named Phoebe exclaimed.

I stood up frowning then I gave them my coldest look, but they were too busy laughing they didn't notice. I walked towards the river to wash my face off, thinking to myself that this is going to be a rough job.

**~~~~Time skip to 2 weeks~~~~**

**Artemis PoV**

Ever since Percy came, the Hunt has been lively. Ever since Zoe died the hunters seemed to be depressed, but ever since he came the hunters seemed to smile and laugh a lot.

I looked at my clock and saw that it was time for Percy's and I's first archery lesson, That boy cant shoot an arrow to save his life.

I saw Percy already there. He turned and smiled at me. _He's so cute when he smil_- WHAT AM I THINKING! I'm a maiden goddess I can't have those type of thoughts, but still...

"I've been waiting for you." Percy said.

I stopped walking blushing fiercely. "F-fo- for w-what?" I stuttered.

"For my archery lesson." Percy stated matter of factly.

I mentally slapped myself for over thinking that, of course he won't ever have feelings for me; A maiden goddess.

I told him to shoot once for I can see his shooting stance, which by the way is horrible. Once he shot the arrow, it went towards a hunter's tent and not the target.

"Well that was a lot more better than I thou-" A arrow with a boxing glove came and hit his _jewels _perfectly. I saw where it came from, and it was from the hunter that percy shot at accidentally. She then smiled and went into her tent. I looked where Percy was and saw him on the ground, trying not to cry.

"Maybe that will give you a motive not to miss." I smirked slightly.

He got up and tried to shoot, but before he did I went to him and started to adjust his position. I put my chin on his shoulder and my hands on his hands trying to adjust his horrible stance. As I adjusted him, I couldn't help but smell his sea scent. It was _intoxicating_ to me, then I realized what I was doing and I quickly stepped back. I told him to shoot and he got a bulls eye.

Percy immediately turned around and hugged me. "Thats the first time I EVER hit the target!" he yelled.

For some reason while he was hugging me I felt something I hadn't before, perhaps I was feeling sick. For the rest of the lesson I wondered what was the feeling that I felt when he hugged me.

When the archery lesson was over I told percy to sleep because tomorrow we're going to move to a different location, because we camped here too long. but truthfully I just wanted my mind off him for some time. Little did I know that I would not talk to him for a _looooonnngg _time.

**~~~TimeSkip to 2 days~~~**

We've been traveling for two day now. Our new campsite is red stone forest (N**ot a real one**). The girls kept tripping percy over and over again, and soon he had cuts everywhere. I told the girls to calm down, so they only threw rocks at him after that. Percy had several concussions that day. but along the way we saw something we were not expecting.

We were 3 hours away until we reached red stone forest. Percy had heard some noises close by and he told me about them, but I foolishly said that they were just forest animals.

We continued for half an hour and when Percy snapped and told me he's going to scout for the noise. I just nodded and 5 minutes later we heard percy yelling in pain.

We ran towards where we heard the yell come from to only see Percy get stabbed in his arm, almost severing it completely off. He had cuts all over his face with his right hand holding onto his sword. We saw what he was fighting and may I say we would've died if it were not for Percy.

It was Kampe **(going to skip the fight scene I suck at them but if you want just imagine a dragon ball Z fight scene). **As percy finally killed Kampe with the sword, he fainted due to the blood loss from the fight.

**Percys Pov**

When I woke up, I was confused, because I was in a tent and had a lot of facial hair and not in the forest fighting Kampe. Kampe! Did I win? And where am I? I got up_**and **_realized I was Naked as the day I was born. I quickly looked for cloths but all I found were some robes. I put them on then saw Artemis walking in with a bottle of nectar and ambrosia. When she saw me, she dropped it and hugged me and started to cry.

"Im so sorry Percy! Your finally awake!" Artemis cried

I awkwardly patted her head like an idiot. "Ermm its ok..." I idiotically said. Artemis stifled a laugh.

"Why are you crying I was just knocked out for a few hours."

Artemis stopped laughing and gave me a grim stare. "Percy, You were out for a half a year. I came to you everyday, feeding you nectar and ambrosia, it seems that Kampe poisoned you with a few drops of elder python poison. It was not fatal but well you were knocked out for a long time."

I stared at her waiting for some one to say "Gotcha_!_" No one said it.

"Well, is that all?" I asked.

"Well, theres this one thing..."Artemis said.

"What is it?" I pondered.

"Im been going out with Evan since 2 weeks ago, he also became a guardian of the hunt." **(I thought of ending the chapter here but that would of been EVIL) S**he said in one breath.

My heart was shattered, Part of me knew that I should not of had feelings for Artemis in the first place. But I couldn't help it.

"Oh, ok" I said trying to hide the hurt in my voice.

"Percy, your still a guardian just a co-guardian." She said trying to make me feel better.

"How did he become a guardian? The only way I became one was because I felt lonely." I asked.

"Well after you fainted, I treated your wounds and carried you on my back. Once we reached the forest, we were attacked by a group of hell hounds. Most of my hunters were knocked out due to the over whelming amount of hell hounds, but Evan came here with a message to you from a camper.

He saw what was happening and killed them all, before a hell hound was going to injure me and ever since then one thing came to another and we started dating. The gods even approved, well except for Aphrodite for some reason she said "This is not going to be good!" no on still understands what she meant." Artemis said.

"Even the hunters accepted him for being brave, they even started calling him big brother too.'' She added.

"I see." Percy was in turmoil. "What about Annabeth? What happened to her? I asked.

"Well, Annabeth broke up with him for another camper. Well anyways better start doing your duty as guardian because most of the hunt want to kick you out already, saying that your "time consuming". They started like Evan a lot more." she said as she left the tent.

Once she left Percy started crying, then all of a sudden a hunter who turned out to be Thalia came in and saw me cry.

"I know Percy I'm sorry. I tried to make Artemis see that Evan somehow planned the hell hound attack, but she just didn't believe me." Thalia said trying to comfort me.

"Thalia, I need some time alone." I said sadly.

"I understand." she said then left.

**Summery of percy's next month working in the hunt.**

**_Percy tried to make the best out of his current situation, but to no avail. The first time since he was knocked out, he called the hunters sisters and Artemis, Evan, and the hunters except for Thalia got mad at him and told him not to call them that, for only Evan can._**

**_Then he called artemis 'Artie' and she nearly killed him and yelled at him and warned him to not do it ever again. _**

**_Little by little the hunt and Artemis just stopped talking to him and except for when he was being givin chores. He did all the chores and the rest just went to have fun at camp half blood, leaving percy to do the laundry, cleaning, scouting and monster hunting by himself. _**

**_Artemis and Evan got closer to each other but Artemis told Evan that they aren't going to kiss or have sex no matter what. Evan got mad but said ok. After a while, Evan started blaming Percy for everything wrong he did._**

**_Then one time Percy was scouting and saw Evan peeping into the girls shower tent, Percy tried to stop him but Evan just said, "Who cares, they trust me more now. I can just say that you took over my body and they would still believe me." Evan laughed and During the commotion the hunters must of noticed and started coming towards them. Evan must of noticed since he was closer, so he ran away, but Percy was caught and the hunter tried to kill him. They told Artemis and then she gave him the cold shoulder, ever since that was the final straw..._**

**Percy's Pov**

I walked towards the Throne room and I went inside and saw the gods arguing as always. Athena and my dad were fighting over Athens again, Hera was yelling at Zeus about being unfaithful, Hades and Demeter fighting over her daughter, and the rest were asleep.

I cleared my throat to capture their attention. That woke up the sleeping gods. Aphrodite was giving him a sad glare knowing what he was going to ask.

"What is it boy?" Zeus said.

"Why did you come here, son?" My dad asked.

"To wish to die." I stated and all the gods gasped except for Aphrodite.

"Why? Are you not happy as a co-guardian?" Zeus asked me.

"I was at first until Evan came along. I was getting blamed for crimes I did not commit, and soon after that, the hunters forgot about me as well as Artemis,. While they had fun, I stayed behind at camp doing everything to cleaning and scouting and even killing monsters for them."

Artemis looked ashamed as Poseidon and most gods gave her evil glares.

"But what about your oaths?" Athena asked me.

"I, Percy Jackson, Hero of Olympus, holder of the sky, bane of Kronos and Gaea, here by revoke all oaths made by me." The gods were shocked as Percy's wings disappeared, while this was happened Evan walked by artemis to watch him.

"There, I wish not to be in the hunt anymore for its camp half blood all over again." The gods were too stunned to speak, so Percy kept talking.

"So I wish to die as my final request, for there is no longer anything for me in this world to live for." I said with a tear coming out of my eye. When I said that, Chaos appeared in front of me.

**''Percy is there anything I can do to keep you from this? ****Chaos asked me.**

"No, lord Chaos," I said truthfully.

**Very well then, as a final goodbye gift, once you die I shall put you in the stars and call you "The forgotten hero." ****He told me sadly.**

The gods looked outraged at that name, they were about to speak until I uninterrupted them.

"Thank you Lord Chaos, thats a perfect name for me.'' I said sadly as well.

The gods looked at him sadly, Artemis shed only one tear, and Poseidon was out right crying. Evan was laughing in the inside as this was all according to his plan to get rid of his brother for once and for all.

**''Good bye Percy.'' ****He stated.**

"So can you kill me now?" I asked Zeus who was crying hard, while Apollo and Hermes were trying to hold back their tears for they though percy as a brother. Athena looked sad and mad at herself for ever being angry at him, even Ares looked sad, heck Mr.D was even crying! But the worst of them all were Hera and Hestia, who were hugging each other and comforting each other, while crying.

"Very well then, goodbye Percy Jackson."And with that, Zeus threw a bolt of lighting at him. Then all was left of the greatest hero was ashes. Thats when they looked at the sky, the gods noticed a constellation of Percy. Crying the gods and goddess all wept at the lost of Percy even Artemis.

**No one Pov**

**The next day the gods informed the camp of Percy's death, all the campers wept at hearing of his death.**

When Artemis arrived at the hunt and told them of their co-guardian's death. Most of them didn't cry, someone even said good riddance. That got Artemis mad, she was about to say something, until they heard a sob.

It was Thalia after a while, she stopped and she went to her tent. After a few minutes she came out in her jeans and a white shirt saying 'I'm back baby!'

"Thalia what are you doing in those cloths?!" Artemis asked.

"I Thalia Grace hereby resign from the hunt." She said and everyone gasped.

"Why Thalia?" A hunter asked.

"Because I do not wish to be part of the group that ultimately led to the greatest hero ever to his death nor would I want to be near that thing." She said pointing towards Evan.

"B-but but Thalia, please think this through!" Artemis begged.

"Im sorry Lady Artemis, but I already called Apollo to pick me up,'' She said.

Artemis was hurt for she called her Lady Artemis and no longer m'lady, she was about to say something when Apollo flashed in.

"Hey Thalia I'm here!" Apollo yelled.

"Coming!" Thalia answered.

"Apollo I forbid you to take her! Please as your sister, do me this favor!" Artemis begged him. He and Thalia gave her a cold look.

"I see no sister of mine ,only a empty shell of my sister who lead my favorite demigod to his death! " Apollo said with venom and then he flashed away with Thalia.

**Artemis hurt by his words, ran towards her tent crying.**

**Throne room 3 days after Percy's death**

**No one Pov**

"Who called this emergency meeting!" Zeus yelled.

Artemis raised her hand and said, "I wish to marry Evan."

The gods looked at her shocked.

"Very well the-" He was cut off by laughter coming from Evan.

"Whats so funny boy?" Zeus asked a little mad for been cut off.

"My plan worked! I can't believe it! You all fell for it too!" he said in between laughs.

"What plan do you speak of? Zeus asked.

"To kill Percy Jackson." Evan said The gods were outraged at what he said.

"What do you mean my love?" Artemis said confused.

"Don't call me 'My love', I don't love you, it was all an act to kill Percy. I planned everything out to the attack, to the time Percy got caught for peeping on the hunters. He was actually trying to stop ME from peeping on the hunter! I can't believe you all fell for it! I MEAN C'MON ARTEMIS, his fatal flaw is loyalty, he nearly died to protect you from Kampe!" The gods looked furious but artemis was crying.

"He even loved Artemis, that's why he stayed with them for that long after I joined. He was about to confess but Artemis said to pack because they were going to red stone park. I guess he never did confess to the slut!" he said laughing. Artemis was in pieces and was now crying a ocean.

"Evan, you do realize your in a throne room full with gods that you just angered?" Athena said clenching her teeth.

He stopped laughing as he forgot that he was suppose to become a god first THEN say it, but he couldn't resit at the moment.

"Im so-" He started to say but got cut off.

"Evan you are sentenced to the fields of punishment for eternally!" Zeus yelled in rage for he had killed his favorite nephew.

"No, wait ple-" he vanished from the throne room and it was silent except for the sobs of Artemis.

**That day the sky, and the ocean did not move at all. Even mortals started noticing something because people started dieing a lot due to Hades grief at the lost of his favorite demigod.**

**(I thought of stopping here but I'm almost at 3k so what the hey lets continue for a bit.)**

**Artemis Pov**

I hate myself for being stupid and actually letting Percy go. I know I love him and STILL do, but I couldn't break up with Evan, for then it would look like a female broke his heart, and that would tarnish females worldwide so I kept the act.

I tried to sleep but I only remembered when Percy and I hanged out which made me cry more.  
But when I told the hunters of Evan true colors they were shocked and sad, Then they started to cry because they missed Percy now because they treated him just like camp half blood did.

**Percy's Pov (ERMAHGAWD)**

I saw them cry and it broke my heart. I know I should hate them but I just cant bring myself to do it. I still loved Artemis and still thought of them as my little sisters.

"Hey kid, turn around." I turned and saw Lord Chaos.

"I will give you a second chance at life if you accept my offer." He said.

"What offer?" I asked.

"Gaea is rising again in 3 years and this time, the gods will fade...unless you help them. I will train you for 3 years, then I shall revive you a week before she awakes. You shall train with me and Chronos. Do you accept? he asked me.

"I accept." I answered smiling at the thought of seeing the hunters and Artemis

**Rate & review!**

**Did you like it? Hate it? Tell me in reviews, so I can fix it to your liking. And don't worry. Its going to remain Percy X Artemis.**

**But heres a vote for you right here...**

**Should Percy and Artemis and have kids?**

**A. They marry, BUT no kids**

**B. marry and have kids**

**If they do, their kids names should be...**

**A. Luna**

**B. Belle**

**C. Alex**

**D. Other**

**~PerfectPercyStories**


	3. Heart felt reunion

**Percy Jackson Guardian of Artemis**

**Chapter 3**

**I'm back!**

**I DON'T OWN PJO!**

**Sorry for the delay its just that I made this other fanfic called The Used Tool, check it out!**

**OH AND THIS STORY IS GOING TO STOP AT 15K OR 20K**

**Well anyways I'm going to try to make a 4k chapter.**

**ENJOY! SORRY NO KIDS, MOST SAID N/A KIDS**

******Thank daughter of poseidon1 for this chapter! read his story its quite good! his also a great beta! IMPORTANT  
**

**_So far in the story Percy _**_died by request for being abandoned once again by the hunt. After his death Evan showed his true colors, then he got killed, making the hunt and the gods feeling ashamed...the story continues..._

**~~~~3 YEARS LATER~~~~**

**Percy's Pov**

I ducked as Lord Chaos swung the blade at my neck, as the momentum from the swing got him off balanced, I tripped him, then point my sword at his neck.

"I win." I said gleefully.

"Congrats Percy you passed your final test. With me and Chronos, he said that you mastered all your water powers you are ready to fight Gaea, but since this was your final test I shall give you my blessing but no wings this time. Oh and when you get back tell them to bless you too." Chaos said.

"Wow Tha-" I started to scream in pain as Chaos shot a ball of dark light into my chest I felt like I was screaming for hours!

As soon as the pain left me I felt faster and stronger, but the thing that was weird was that there was black angel wings on my back, I damn there near pissed myself.

"Thank you, Lord Chaos." I thanked him.

"When do I go back to Earth and leave the Void?" I asked quickly as I missed Artemis, the gods, Artemis, the hunt, and oh, did I mention Artemis?

"Glad you asked, you leave in 4 seconds" Chaos said as he smirked.

"Wait, wha-" But I vanished before I could say more.

**Throne room**

Instead of the usual ruckus in the Throne Room, today was a eery silence, because today is the birthday of the greatest hero of all time. Even Athena and Poseidon were quiet instead of there usual screaming matches.

Zeus took a deep breath and said everyone worst fears. "Gaea is rising and we must finish training the demigods, yes I know how your feeling but we must not live the past but live the present." Zeus said in a soft voice.

"Father is right, we must train the demigods to perfection or else we shall fade" Athena said in a stern voice.

"Very well is that all? If so MEETING DISMIS-" Zeus stopped midway when a bright light flashed in the room.

When the light vanished, in the middle stood a figure with long windblown black hair and piercing sea green eyes. The gods stood stunned until the figure said, "What no hugs?" He smirked as he asked that.

"Percy, is that you?" Poseidon said with hope.

"What, not even my father remembers his own son?" He asked in mock pain, but Poseidon smiled and ran towards his son and hugged him with tears streaming down from his eyes.

As soon as he was let down by his father, Hermes and Apollo came with tears in their eyes as they hugged him then they fist bumped him. Ares just grunted as Mr.D was trying to hide his tears with his magazine, but failed badly. Athena was beaming at him, but Artemis was shocked she didn't know what to do, so she just flashed herself to her palace leaving a group of gods wondering and one demigod sadden, but one god was smirking *Aphrodite*.

**Poseidon Pov**

I was in the Thorne Room grieving over my son's death. Today was his birthday. I couldn't help but feel ashamed of myself for letting him die. I should have been there for him! I should've stopped him from trying to kill himself. I should've known about Evan plan.

_Evan_. That name brought a sour taste in my mouth. Sure he was my son as well, but if you asked me about him, I would have said that he was a dirty lying little bastard, who I wouldn't have had to hesitate to sent him to Tarturas next time I see him.

I was interpreted from my thoughts when Zeus told as about Gaea. That just brought back more hurtful thoughts as I remembered Percy was the reason she was deafeated.

"Father is right, we must train the demigods to perfection or else we shall fade" Athena said in a stern voice.

I knew he and Athena we're right, but I couldn't help but feel sorrow.

Right when I was Zeus was about to dismiss us, a bright flash blinded all of us.

When the light vanished, in the middle stood a figure with long windblown black hair and piercing sea green eyes. No! It couldn't be him, he died! But I couldn't help but feel hope rise in me.

"What no hugs?" The Percy look-alike said. He smirked as he asked that.

''Percy, is that you,'' I asked with hope.

"What, not even my father remembers his own son?" He asked in mock pain.

I couldn't help but smile as tears streamed down my face. I went to human size and hugged him with everything I got and he did the same.

I can't believe it! Percy's alive! My son's alive!

**Artemis Pov**

He's back...and alive I thought I was seeing things because I haven't been sleeping all too well ever since he left. So I turned to see my family with shocked faces.

Then the look-alike Percy said something I didn't hear, but then Poseidon went to him and hugged him, with tears streaming down his face, soon followed by the rest of the gods.

I was shocked, hurt, and ashamed. Shocked because he was here alive and well. Hurt because, even thought he tried to hide it, I could see the pain, hurt, and betrayal in his eyes, knowing I was part of the reason for that. And of coarse ashamed because I was the reason he died.

I laid down on the bed trying to take control of my heart and emotions. I just can't believe it. He's _alive. _My_ love_ is alive.

**No one's Pov**

As everyone was reuniting with the Hero of Olympus an Iris message appeared behind Zeus. Everyone's eyes turned to the Iris message and what they saw was Chiron with wide and panicked eyes.

''Hello Chiron, what seems to be the problem?'' Zeus asked nervously knowing that when Chiron talked to him, it wasn't good news.

''A camper of mine went ahead and picked out that over a thousand monsters are headed our way. We're going to need some serious help.'' He said quickly before he was cut off with lots of yelling and screams followed by blasts of Greek fire.


	4. AN

Well, its official im quitting Fanfiction...

But, im going to start writing my OWN story (not a fan-story)

A story from my head

Look for it on press fiction or fiction press my name is R. Fukada

And if you wish to adopt a story then just pm me


	5. new

So I posted a chapter on the website I moved to and just wow...2 DAYS LATER 4 VIEWS

So yeah im coming back to Fanfiction but with new storys.

yay I guess...


End file.
